1. Field
Methods and devices consistent with the present invention relate to a three-dimensional (3D) video apparatus and a method of providing an on-screen display (OSD) applied thereto. More particularly, the present invention relates to a 3D video apparatus and a method of providing an OSD applied thereto, which can represent a 3D image through an alternate display of a left-eye image and a right-eye image.
2. Description of the Related Art
3D stereoscopic video technology has diverse application fields, such as information and communications, broadcasting, medical care, education and training, military affairs, games, animation, virtual reality, computer automated design (CAD), industrial technology, and the like, and is the core basic technology for the next-generation stereoscopic multimedia information and communications commonly required in such various fields.
Generally, 3D effect that the human eyes perceive occurs through complex action of a change of lens thickness according to the position of an object, the angle difference between the human eyes and an object, the difference in position and shape of an object seen by the left and right eyes, the disparity occurring in accordance with movement of an object, effects by various kinds of psychology and memory, and the like.
Among them, the binocular disparity, which refers to the difference in image location of an object seen by the left and right eyes, resulting from the eyes' horizontal separation of about 6˜7 cm, is the most important factor of the 3D effect. That is, due to the binocular disparity, the left and right eyes see an object with the angle difference, and due to this difference, images coming into the respective eyes have different phases. These two images are transferred to the brain through retinas of the respective eyes, and the brain feels the original 3D stereoscopic image by accurately synthesizing the transferred information.
Examples of a 3D image display apparatus include a glasses type apparatus using special glasses and a glasses-free type apparatus using no special glasses. The glasses type apparatus is classified into a color filter type for separating and selecting images using color filters having a complementary color relation with each other, a polarization filter type for separating a left-eye image and a right-eye image using a light shading effect by a combination of orthogonal polarizing elements, and a shutter glasses type for alternately intercepting the left eye and the right eye corresponding to a sync signal for projecting a left-eye image signal and a right-eye image signal onto a screen to feel the 3D effect.
A 3D image is composed of a left-eye image recognized by left eye and a right-eye image recognized by right eye, and a 3D display apparatus expresses a 3D effect of an image using the disparity between the lift-eye image and the right-eye image.
On the other hand, it is sometimes required for the 3D video apparatus to support an OSD menu. However, if an OSD object is inserted into an input 3D image using the existing method in the process of displaying the 3D image through separation of the 3D image into a left-eye image and a right-eye image, the OSD object may be displayed abnormally or the picture quality of the OSD object may deteriorate.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved methods and apparatuses for providing an OSD in a 3D video apparatus.